


Divided we stand. Wait, that was wrong. Divided we fall? Uh...

by hawkster55



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hurt Locker (2008)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen, Kind of parody, Some Humor, Using Hurt Locker as backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkster55/pseuds/hawkster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were Clint, Tony and Bruce doing while SHIELD was falling apart? This had to happen. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided we stand. Wait, that was wrong. Divided we fall? Uh...

Clint released the string, turned and ran. The building blew up obediently in his wake. Just another routine mission, flushing out terrorists from whatever hole they were in. It was going well, life was relatively good, and more people's lives had been saved.

Then Iron Man landed behind him, grabbed him around the waist and hauled him fifty feet into the air.

"FUCK IT STARK, A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME WOULD BE NICE," Clint yelled as the desert shrank beneath them. If the billionaire replied, his words were lost in the wind. However, he made no attempt to replace the archer on the ground, and there wasn't really much he could do in mid-air, so Clint enjoyed the view of the compound exploding and waited patiently in the arms of the metal suit for his heart to slow down. It was _almost_ romantic.

The ensuing flight was anything but romantic. Iron Man apparently wasn't used to flying with a passenger, and Clint had to keep politely reminding the impassive mask not to drop him. Well, 'reminding' was putting it a little mildly, but still. Clint was just remarking inwardly that this was probably the longest period of time that he had been less than thirty metres away from Stark without the billionaire saying anything when they finally landed and he was deposited none-too-gently on the ground. The face plate flipped up to reveal Stark's expression, and the imminent expletives stopped short on the tip of the archer's tongue.

"SHIELD's been compromised," Stark said, panting a little. "Spangles and Widow have vanished off the grid. Hill's missing. We've got a full-scale manhunt on our hands. Oh yeah, and Fury's dead."

"Is there _any_ good news?" Clint groaned, feeling his good day dissipate around him. "I leave you people alone for three goddamn days and this is what happens? How did they even manage to kill Fury? He's the most badass ninja out there."

Stark raised an eyebrow at him. "What, no mourning? No 'I could have saved him, it's all my fault' crap?"

Clint glared back. "That was fucking low."

"Sorry. Been a long day. Answer the question."

"He won't stay dead for long," Clint sighed heavily, pushing a hand through his hair. "He proved that with Phil. Which is exactly why I wouldn't be grieving even if he was dead for good, but still."

Stark nodded and shrugged. There was a moment of silence. Clint glanced around at their surroundings, trying to figure out where Stark had brought them. He’d spent far too long in this desert, long enough to recognise most areas of it. Right now, that useful experience was busy recognising that he hadn’t been to this part before.

"Cap and Nat have vanished? And Hill too?"

"Yup," Stark said, sounding suddenly tired. "JARVIS can't find them. And the guy in charge of important stuff now, Alexander Pierce or something, he's issued a manhunt on them. Apparently they're fugitives of SHIELD now. Which is why I'm here. You have to leave this op, whatever it is, and come back to the Tower. We could be targets, we might be needed, this mission is probably going to get screwed up, chucked in the trash can and forgotten about what with all the shit back at HQ. You can't get left out here - hell, I don't even know where 'here' is. JARVIS was driving on the way out."

"Never knew you cared," Clint muttered, trying to sort the whirlwind of information out in his mind and failing miserably. "I just finished here already. How do we get back?"

"Pepper's sending one of my jets over, but it might be a few hours; I wanted to get to you before anyone else could."

"Great. Well planned. You got any water?"

"Water? Where would I keep water on this thing?"

Thinking about it, he supposed foresight had never been the genius’ strong point.

"Great."

Clint sat heavily in the sand, sprawled onto his back, and began to wait it out.

 _God,_ was he thirsty.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going. It will be a humourous take on the parts of the story that we don't get to see in the Winter Soldier. Because I'm mildly annoyed that they managed to mention DR GODDAMN STRANGE and not Hawkeye or Coulson in the that entire movie. Hawkeye will meet Falcon at some point. Other than that I don't know. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me. Also, which crossover categories should I use for posting on fanfiction.net? I can only use two, and I don't know which ones I should.


End file.
